


love you when you're spreaking

by defsoulswife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsoulswife/pseuds/defsoulswife
Summary: if anything happens to my girl, don’t bother coming back here. those were the boss’ words and suga didn’t have to think that hard to know that it was in his best interest to keep you safe.that should’ve been easy enough, you were always lovely to suga the few times he interacted with you in the past. he remembers the secret smiles you’d throw his way whenever you skipped into your father’s office, asking for a favor or when you two would share lunch sometimes, so long as nobody was looking. the memories bring a smile to his face.but the routine the two of you have developed must have gotten to you.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 28





	love you when you're spreaking

**Author's Note:**

> title from: dancing in my room by 347aiden

Maybe he should be honored that the boss trusted him with his most prized possession. **  
**

You.

After a particularly bad deal, one that led to multiple death threats, the boss wanted to ensure that his precious daughter would be safe when she went off to university. So for the last six months, Sugawara’s been your shadow — walking you to and from classes, keeping an eye on you when you’re out with friends, and making sure you’re home safe every night. 

_If anything happens to my girl, don’t bother coming back here._ Those were the boss’ words and Suga didn’t have to think that hard to know that it was in his best interest to keep you safe. 

That should’ve been easy enough, you were always lovely to Suga the few times he interacted with you in the past. He remembers the secret smiles you’d throw his way whenever you skipped into your father’s office, asking for a favor or when you two would share lunch sometimes, so long as nobody was looking. The memories bring a smile to his face.

But the routine the two of you have developed must have gotten to you.

You used to sit next to him in the passenger’s seat when he’d drive you to campus — or pretty much anywhere you needed to go. But now, you climb into the back seat and your attention goes straight to your phone. You don’t even say “good morning” anymore. 

And when you _do_ talk to him, it’s usually a snappy comment at his expense. After waiting for one of your classes to end, Suga met you near the door, _“Right where I left you,”_ you said under your breath, not even bothering to look at him as you walked by. 

It bothers him, of course, but there’s not much he can do — it’s just a job after all. This won’t last forever, just until the boss feels that you’re safe and, despite how much of a brat you’ve been, Suga would die trying to protect you. 

But you weren’t in a life-or-death situation today, just your sociology class. Sticking to the routine, Suga sat a few feet away from the door reading a book. It was Friday and this was your last class of the day. Thankfully Suga passed for a college student pretty easily, only being a few years older than you. Nobody gave him a second glance as they passed by. He counted down the minutes just as eagerly as you did. Weekends were your brief moments away from each other. You spend time with your family or with friends at your apartment and Suga got some much-needed quiet away from your smart mouth.

Students start filing into the hallway, signaling the end of class. He didn’t move right away, knowing that you hated it when he greeted you by the door like a puppy dog. He waits for you to come to him when you want to leave, you can’t do it without him. It’s his little show of dominance over you. 

He hears your laughter a short distance away and doesn’t have to look to know who you’re talking to. _Akaashi Keiji_ , he thinks. You share a few classes together and have hung out on occasion, before the routine, but Suga’s not that dumb — he can tell the boy wants something more, and maybe you do too.

Finally looking up, he sees you leaning against the wall smiling while Akaashi talks about the discussion you had in class. You were _actually_ listening to him, not rolling your eyes and grunting like you did when Suga tries to have a conversation. And, when he was done, you’d offer your own insights with him looking just as receptive. This was one of the few times Suga would hear your voice, it was a luxury that you rarely gave him anymore.

Akaashi stares down at his watch and sighs, realizing what time it is. _Gotta go to class,_ Suga thinks. By this point, he has all of your friends’ schedules memorized as well as yours. Akaashi gives you a hug, before reluctantly walking in the opposite direction to his next class. One of those secret smiles, that used to only belong to Suga, creeps along your face for a fleeting moment. But it’s gone before you can even bring your eyes to his across the hall. Those weren’t his to have anymore.

You start walking out of the building before Suga could even stand up, he trails behind you to the student parking lot. He held the car door open for you and didn’t get a thank you in return. With a sigh, Suga climbs into the driver’s seat and prepares for a silent ride home.

Suga’s almost at the apartment when something unexpected happens — you speak to him.

“Koushi,” your sweet voice fills the car, he hasn’t heard you say his name in _months_. Your words aren’t followed by a snide remark or a frustrated groan. It’s just you.

“Could you take me to Kiyoko’s house later?” Suga sneaks a glance at you in the rearview mirror, and you’re staring down at your hands. “She’s having a party tonight…”

_So that’s it,_ Suga thinks. You need something from him, that’s why you’re speaking to him. You know better than to ask for something like that, though. A college party is something your father absolutely wouldn’t allow, it doesn’t fit the routine. You were able to see your friends outside of school but only when they were at your apartment — and only when Suga, your “roommate”, could come in to check on you.

“I don’t know about that, y/n,” He says, worried that you’d give up and subject him to the silence again. Suga pulls into the parking lot of the luxury high-rise apartment and enters his designated spot. He goes to turn off the car when he feels your hand on his shoulder.

“Koushi, _please_?” and to hear your voice say his name is too much for him. Suga turns to look at your pleading eyes. “I’ve been trapped here for months. Just one night, please?”

But Suga has to tell you no, there’s no way he can defy your father. He’s about to lay down the law when you say, “It can be our little secret.” And that smile is back on your face, the one he’s missed terribly. For almost a year, you’ve treated Suga like garbage for just doing his job and he’s grown to resent you for it. But right now, he’s willing to do anything you ask of him.

He’s so weak. “Fine,” he says, you’re hanging on to his words. “But we need some rules.”

Kiyoko’s house was either too small or there were just too many people packed inside of it. Suga did his best to stay out of everyone’s way but was kind of enjoying watching people in their various states of drunkenness. He can’t believe he let you talk him into this but that was just it; you were _talking_. It might only be for a night but maybe if he gave into you like this, it could happen more. 

There were rules, obviously. For one, Suga had to come along. Neither of you were really happy about it but it was to be expected. Second, you had to make sure you were sober enough to text him every hour so he knew you were fine. And, as always, you couldn’t leave without him. So far, you were being good and sending texts as he asked. He knew you were safe but still got antsy when you were out of his sight for too long. 

Suga walked through the house, passing by dozens of bodies and ignoring a few girls trying to get his attention. He entered the living room, hoping to find you and it’s not long before he does. It wasn’t hard. He’d always find you, no matter how big the crowd was. But you weren’t alone, _he_ was there.

You were sitting on a couch on the other side of the room, drink in hand, with your legs draped over Akaashi’s lap. The boy nervously placed his hand on your thigh, as he rambled on about something that seemed to capture your attention. And Suga’s _pissed_ , utterly fuming at the sight. He’s seen the two of you together dozens of times in the past but there was always an innocence in those interactions. But he could see Akaashi’s hand moving slightly higher, near the hem of your skirt

Akaashi says something that makes you laugh, your free hand lightly touching his chest. _That’s_ why you asked Suga to take you here, not to party with your friends but to see him. Without thinking, Suga pulls out his phone and opens his messages.

_Come here. Now._

Almost immediately, he sees you glance down at your phone, the smile on your face gone. Your eyes search around the room until they land on him. You hesitate at first, not wanting to leave Akaashi’s embrace, but you can’t disobey him. Before getting up, you whisper something in Akaashi’s ear, he sneaks his own glance at Suga before turning away. 

When you get close enough to him, Suga reaches out to grab your wrist and bring you closer. “We’re leaving,” he announces.

“You said midnight,” Suga can smell alcohol on your breath as you remind him of the curfew he set for tonight. 

“I don’t care.” The image of Akaashi touching your legs is burned in his mind. 

Rolling your eyes, you start walking in the opposite direction dragging Suga along with you. He didn’t question it, assuming you didn’t want to have an argument with so many people watching. Going upstairs, Suga turns back to find Akaashi glaring back at him. Suddenly feeling smug, Suga doesn’t notice you shoving him inside an empty room.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem?” you question as soon as the door is locked, you don’t waste a second to ream into him. “You said you were cool with this.”

“Yeah, to hang out with your friends,” Suga snaps back, towering over you. “Not hook up with some loser.” The ice in his voice must be noticeable because there’s an anger in your eyes that he hasn’t seen in a while.

“Who? _Akaashi_?” you laugh humorlessly. Suga doesn’t like the way you say his name. “Why does that matter to you?”

“It’s bad enough I have to babysit you, I’m not gonna wait around so you can get a quick fuck.” He’s never spoken like this before, not out of fear of what you’d say or do to him but rather respect. Even after how nasty you’ve been, not once did Suga ever raise his voice to you.

“So then _leave_!” To your credit, you rarely raised your voice at him too. That would require actually talking to him and, until tonight, you wouldn’t say more than three words to him a day. 

“Can’t,” Suga bites, “I’m stuck with you remember? If I leave, so do you.” There he goes dangling what little power he has. He wants you just as miserable as him. 

But he knows you’d never quit that easily. “Fine,” you say with all the venom in your voice. “Why don’t we all go back to my place and I’ll just _fuck_ him there?”

He’s not sure what happens after that, his vision turning red after your outburst — neither of you knows who made the first move. One second he’s in your face arguing with you, the next you’re pinned to the wall with Suga’s tongue down your throat. It’s messy; your teeth clash against each other, fingers fumbling as both of you tear at the other’s clothes.

Suga’s knee is in between your legs, your warm cunt hiked up his thigh. He’s expecting you to push him away, slap him for grabbing you like this. But you never do, instead, you’re pulling him closer to your body. He feels your hands fumbling at his pants, desperately trying to get them off. “So needy already?”

Instead of answering, you slip your hand underneath lightly touching his cock. A smug look is on your face when Suga sucks in a breath. His fingers are in your hair, pulling on the tendrils, ignoring how you wince. “You wanna act like a brat? I’ll fuck you like one.”

Suga slaps your hand away and fully pulls out his cock, rubbing it against your clothed cunt. He notices how soaked you were already and taunts you. “Did I do this or did Akaashi make you this wet?” 

He laughs when you slap his arm, huffing under your breath. “Shut up,” but Suga notices how you spread your legs for him as he drags your panties down. 

“Be nice to me, baby,” he says in a mocking tone. “If you’re mean, I won’t let you cum.” He rubs against your folds, groaning at how slick they are. _God,_ you’re so messy and it’s all for him.

“ _Koushi,_ ” you whine, nails piercing the skin of his arms. Suga’s holding you up now, your legs wrapped around his waist as you try to bring him closer to where you need him most.

“Hmm? I can’t hear you,” he pesters, the tip of his cock pressing against your clit. You’re trying your best to stifle your moans but that’s not enough for Suga. He’s spent so long in the silence — he’s going to hear you.

_Slap!_ You scream as Suga brings his hand down to your ass, legs spreading even wider for him. “Tell me what you want, baby.” _Slap._ You’re refusing him but you still don’t push him away. “Use your words.” _Slap._

“Fuck me, Koushi, _please_!” If it weren’t for the loud music blaring downstairs, people would’ve surely heard your begging. “Want you inside me, okay? Just _ahhh_ —” You can’t finish your sentence once Suga eases his cock inside you. Both of your bodies tensing up as he sinks in your wet cunt. 

When he finally bottoms out, Suga can feel you shaking underneath him. He waits a beat for you to get settled and pulls out only to slam back into you. “That’s all you had to say, princess,” he coos, setting a rhythm as he fucks you against the wall. Your face is buried in his neck, hot breath fanning his skin as he stretches you out. “Your pretty cunt is so messy, baby. This all for me?”

When you don’t answer, it earns you another slap.

“Spend all day babysitting your bratty ass,” _Slap,_ there’s no doubt that your ass is red at this point. The force of his cock in between your legs is too much, all you can do is babble against his lips, wanting, begging for more. “More? You’ve been such a _bitch_ to me, why should I help you, hm?” He punctuates his question with a harsh snap of his hips, knocking the wind from you.

Suga feels you pulling him closer, grinding down to meet his thrusts. “Look at you bouncing on my dick. What would Akaashi say if he saw you right now?” his condescending voice in your ear. “Why don’t we bring him up here? Maybe _both_ of us can fuck you.”

And you frantically shake your head, whining and grabbing onto Suga as if he was going to leave any second. “Just you,” you mumble into his neck but that’s not enough for Suga, he wants to hear you — wants you to _scream_ as if all your friends aren’t in the same house.

He angles his hips differently and hits that spot that has you in near tears. “Repeat that, princess? You don’t want Keiji here?” And you’re crying, Suga can feel your tears against his skin.

“I just want you, Kou! Just you, nobody else!” You pull him into a kiss, gasping into his mouth. Your whines are getting high-pitched, you cup Suga’s face in your hands pressing sweet kisses all over; completely opposite from the messy ones you’ve shared before. “Please let me cum, Kou. I’ll be good, I’ll be good, just– _please_.”

Suga has to will himself not to cum inside you right there, your beautiful voice invades his mind. This is all he’s wanted, your attention, and he wonders if your words are genuine; do you really mean it or are you just begging for a release? But he decides not to keep you waiting anymore. He brings a hand between you two and rubs against your clit, feeling how your walls suck him in more.

You nearly hit your head on the wall, crying out Suga’s name when you cum. Your body grows limp from exhaustion. “ _Kou…_ ” Suga grabs your hips ignoring your squirms from sensitivity. If this is his only chance to have you like this, he’s going to ruin you for everyone else. 

“You got another one in you,” he says and you whine, mumbling that you can’t. But Suga needs you to. If this is the only time Suga gets to have you like this, he’s going to make the most of it. He wants to ruin you for anyone else. The next time Akaashi’s touching you, it’ll be Suga that you think about. “Come on, _baby_ , you can do it for me. Cum for me, pretty girl.” His voice is patronizing and the pet names aren’t meant to be cute but you still gush when he says it. Suga reaches down at your puffy, messy clit and you react immediately to his touch.

You’re properly sobbing now, his name spilling from your lips like a prayer. Suga presses his forehead against yours, groaning at the way you squeeze around him. “Cum with me, baby.” And that’s all you needed to let go, just as intense as the first time, creaming around Suga’s cock as he shoots his load inside you. His knees buckle but he manages to keep you up, using the wall as leverage.

“Take me home,” you say, clinging to Suga’s body, the weight of what just happened finally settling in. 

“Of course.”

The boss has always been intimidating, Suga gets nervous when he’s called in for a meeting as if he’s a kid about to get detention. He asks about you, about how school is going, and wondering how you’re handling the routine. “I know she can be a bit of a handful.” he jokes. 

Suga’s about to give his report when the door opens. He doesn’t have to look to know who it is — there’s only one person who’s bold enough to barge into the boss’ office when he’s busy. 

“Dad, that leak in the apartment still hasn’t been fixed. I thought you spoke with the—” you stop dead in your tracks when your eyes meet Suga’s hazel ones. He winks at you before turning back to your father. 

“Speak of the devil,” the boss says, oblivious to the tension in the room. “I was just asking Sugawara about you. He’s been taking good care of you, hasn’t he?” Suga stifles a laugh. He’s been taking _amazing_ care of you, quite frankly. Almost every night at this point.

“Yeah, I guess,” you answer nonchalantly. _Such a brat._

“That’s good to hear,” your father says, bracing as if the next thing he says will have you throwing a tantrum. Was this the man that Suga’s always aimed to please? The one that strikes fear in everyone? Here he was, cowering in front of his daughter. “Because he’s going to be accompanying you longer than I originally planned. It’s for your safety.”

Suga’s head perks up, taking a glance at you. A few weeks ago those words would have sent you in a tailspin. But you’re calm, twiddling with your thumbs and actively avoiding Suga’s line of vision. “Fine.” What an amazing actress you are.

“If you’re tired of Sugawara, I can send someone else—”

“No!” you blurt out, eyes darting toward Suga and catching the smile on his face. “Anyone else would just annoy me. Let him stay.” 

Your father looks puzzled at your sudden outburst but pays it no mind. “All right then.”

Turning to leave, you pause where Suga’s sitting across your father’s desk. “I’ll be waiting downstairs. Don’t take too long.” You don’t stay long to hear his response, walking out the door as soon as you’re done. 

Once you’re gone, Suga hears the boss groan. “As I said, she’s a handful. But she seems to enjoy your company at least. That’s all for now.” Suga nods as he’s waved away. His hand is on the doorknob when he hears your father speak up again. “You’re doing a good job with her, Sugawara. Be sure to keep at it.”

There’s a smirk on Suga’s face that he quickly hides. Thinking of how rude you were with him moments ago. Maybe he should teach you some manners tonight. 

“Oh, I intend to, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read on my tumblr: https://sugawarassoulmate.tumblr.com/


End file.
